Fuera de las murallas
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Un after story que nos habla de un nuevo grupo de soldados los cuales aprendieron a vivir fuera de las murallas y le mostraran a la legion de reconocimiento como hacerlo. JeanxOC *u*
1. Chapter 1

Aló gentesita de FF, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que quiero creer que les gustara mucho n.n

Espero que les guste mucho, va dedicado para las pocas fan que habemos de Jean *u*

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer:SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

fuera de las murallas...

Algunos miembros de las tropas estacionarias trabajaban en el muro Maria, todo era tranquilo, los titanes a las afueras del muro eran pocos y no daban tantos problemas como siempre lo hacian. Se encargaban de hacer el inventario de cañones y municiones, cuando su calma se vio afectada por un sonido que los hizo mirar hacia el horizonte.

A lo lejos se podian ver algunas siluetas de caballos y jinetes acercandose, sabian que no eran la tropa de reconocimiento no solo por la oscura ropa que usaban, sino por los gritos de emocion que hacian al llegar a su destino.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!- se escuchaban los jinetes al montar a sus caballos.

-esos son...- dijo uno de los soldados de las tropas estacionarias.

-si, son los raven- una chica sonrio emocionada al verlos.

En el distrito de Shinganshina se comenzo a escuchar el singular sonido de la campana de la libertad, todos corrieron hacia la calle principal para ver quienes eran los visitantes, sabian muy bien que no era la tropa de reconocimiento, ellos no habian tenido misiones recientes, asi que la curiosidad los llenaba en esos momentos.

-¡mami! ¡Mami! ¡Son los raven!- se oia a una niña emocionada asomada en la ventana superior de su casa, desde ahi podia ver a los recien llegados.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Regresaron!- la gente se emocionaba al verlos pasar por la calle principal, el grupo de jinetes sonreia y saludaba a los residentes de Shinganshina disfrutndo de su bienvenida...

Los raven son un grupo de soldados que son conocidos por vivir fuera de las murallas, son los unicos que han logrado ver parte del mundo y se puede decir que son los unicos soldados que pueden sobrevivir en el mundo plagado de titanes gracias al entrenamiento que se les da desde pequeños. Su lugar de residencia es en una isla dentro del mar rodeada por grandes pilares vigilados por sus propias tropas estacionarias. Su emblemas es parecido al de la tropa de reconocimiento, la unica diferencia es que las 2 alas en su espalda son de color azul oscuro. Se cree que la tropa de reconocimiento fue inspirada por este grupo de soldados y de ahi nacio la necesidad de poder salir de las murallas para conocer el mundo...

Una mujer castaña de lentes entro rapidamente a la oficina de su superior, el hombre dentro de la oficina se quedo confundido por la repentina entrada de la chica, ella sonreia emocionada y lo unico que pudo decir entre respiraciones agitadas fue:

-ya llegaron...-

.

.

-la gente de estas murallas es muy hospitalaria- dijo una mujer morena mientras veia a sus al rededores.

-cierto, reciven muy bien a los foraneos- hablo otra chica mientras saludaba a los habitantes del lugar.

-¿sera porque somos los unicos que pueden venir de fuera?- un hombre que al Parecer era el lider del grupo sonrio de forma orgullosa mientras que los demas suspiraron pensando al mismo tiempo "tipico del comandante Dax"

Por fin llegaron al cuartel donde ya los esperaban los 3 comandantes de las diferentes divisiones de militares. El comandante Dax y su grupo bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron a los demas.

-Bienvenidos- sonrio Dott Pixis y seguido los soldados ahi presentes saludaron con su puño en el corazon. Entraron al lugar viendo a los integrantes de todas las divisiones. En el lugar habia una gran mesa donde los superiores se sentaron mientras que los otros soldados permanecian parados detras de ellos. Al parecer esperaban a alguien porque la supuesta reunion aun no empezaba.

-de pie para recibir al generalisimo Dalliz Zacklay- todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y saludaron, los soldados raven no sabian que hacer asi que solo los imitaron.

-Buenos dias, les doy la bienvenida a los recien llegados- el hombre de edad avanzada saludo cordialmente.

-esta reunion ha sido organizada para saber en que lugar se hospedaran por...- reviso unos documentos frente a el -6 meses- el comandante Dax asintio.

-Muy bien, este asunto ya lo habia discutido con las tropas aqui reunidas y pienso que lo mas indicado es que ustedes se queden con la legion de reconocimiento, ya que es la tropa que menos personal tiene y con la que tienen mas similitud en sus objetivos- El comandante Dax miró hacia donde se encontraba la legion de reconocimiento y pudo ver a 2 personas sentadas a la mesa, un hombre rubio sin una extremidad y a otro un poco mas bajo de cabello oscuro, ambos con expresion serena.

-bien, sin mas que decir le pido a las demas tropas que se retiren y solo permanescan los comandantes y la legion de reconocimiento junto a la tropa raven- todos los soldados se retiraron dejando solo a los ya mencionados. El generalisimo se puso a hablar con los 4 comandantes mientras que el grupo de 9 soldados raven miraba a sus al rededores y veia a sus nuevos compañeros, estos solo hablaban entre ellos algo serios sin mirar a los recien llegados algo que hizo irritar a unos cuantos.

-Bien, yo me retiro. Comandantes, hablen con sus soldados e integrense- dicho esto el generalisimo Dalliz se retiro.

-Bienvenidos, de nuevo- saludaron el comandante Pixis y Nile, para despues retirarse.

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que por fin alguien rompio el silencio.

-amm, comandante ¿Ya podemos retirarnos? Es que tengo hambre- una castaña de la legion de reconocimiento hablo haciendo reir a los presentes.

-vamos al cuartel- dijo el comandante rubio guiando a todos hacia sus caballos para asi partir a su destino.

.

.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta el cuartel de la Legion de reconocimiento, iban en 2 grupos diferentes ya que los raven se sentian incomodos con sus nuevos compañeros. Por primera vez en toda su vida el camino fue silencioso. Divisaron un castillo perdido entre las copas de los arboles, sabian que habian llegado porque la legion de reconocimiento apresuro el paso.

Al llegar dejaron a sus caballos en los establos y siguieron al comandante hacia el interior del castillo.

-Este es nuestro cuartel, sean bienvenidos- el rubio comandante dejoentrar a los visitantes mientras que los demas soldados se quitaban el equipo 3D.

-¡Llegaron! ¡Oh por dios!- antes de darse cuenta los raven estaban siendo acosados por la cientifica de la legion de reconocimiento.

-hola, soy Hanji Zoe, me pueden decir Zoe, yo estudio a los titanes, ustedes vienen de fuera ¡Que emocion!- y antes de poder seguir el chico bajito de cabello negro la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo del lugar.

-eso fue algo repentino- rio el comandante rubio mientras los visitantes trataban de asimilar lo que habia pasado.

-creo que sera mejor presentarnos de una vez antes de mas confusiones- los demas asintieron mientras escuchaban los gritos de la cientifica Zoe replicando por ser alejada del lugar.

Llegaron al comedor donde algunos soldados jovenes esperaban sentados.

-bien, yo soy el comandante Irwin Smith, formalmente les doy la bienvenida a la legion de reconocimiento. Estos son todos nuestros integrantes y aunque son pocos son los mas eficientes- el comandante se sento dejando a los demas presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Armin Arlelt, soy el encargado de las estrategias de la legion- un chico rubio de ojos azules saludo a sus nuevos compañeros, sonreia dulcemente y eso les dio confianza a los demas.

-soy Eren Jaeger, bienvenidos- un chico castaño de ojos claros saludo con una expresion de emocion disfrazado con un ceño fruncido.

-soy Mikasa Ackerman- dijo una chica con una cicatriz en su mejilla, algo seria de cabello negro y bufanda roja.

-¡Hola! Soy Conny, sean bienvenidos- sonrio un chico bajito de cabello rapado que estaba junto a la castaña que tenia hambre y ahora comia algo de pan, este al ver a su compañera le dio un codazo y ella con la boca llena sonrio y saludo.

-y yo soy Sasha- los raven rieron entre dientes al ver tan singular escena.

-soy Jean Kirschtein, amm hola- dijo un chico que extrañamente estaba sonrojado mirando a los nuevos.

-ellos son nuestro principal personal, ya conocen a la señorita Zoe y al chico que se la llevo, Rivaille- dijo el comandante Irwin.

-que se presenten ellos- Conny hablo haciendo reir a los demas.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, mi nombre es Dax Shield y soy el comandante del escuadron raven, de las islas Karst- saludo orgulloso el comandante haciendo suspirar de nuevo a sus soldados.

-hola, yo soy Susan Marks- saludo una chica rubia de ojos grises

-mi nombre es Paul Bouvier- dijo un chico serio dejando a todos en silencio.

-¡ejem! Soy Albert Lloyd, mucho gusto- el determinado chico alto de cabello blanco rompio el silencio incomodo.

-Yo soy Jhon Andrei- sonrio coqueto el moreno de ojos azules.

-soy Erick Aussen- dijo despreocupado otro chico moreno de ojos oscuros y cabello algo largo.

-mi nombre es Loise Cravioto, muchisimo gusto- una chica coqueta sonrio radiante haciendo sentir incomodos a los presentes.

-Soy Isabel Roura, gracias por darnos la bienvenida- dijo una chica morena de largos cabellos.

-soy Peter Roura hermano de esta pequeña, gracias por su hospitalidad- el chico moreno alto abrazo a su hermana haciendola gruñir.

-amm soy Juliette Bourque y soy la teniente del escuadron- una chica sonrojada de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño corto se presento. Los presentes se sorprendieron porque a pesar de ser tan joven ella ya era teniente de escuadron. Sus compañeros se preguntaban por que estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada y al mirar discretamente se dieron cuenta de que era por que el soldado Jean la miraba de la misma manera en la que ella se encontraba.

Acabadas las presentaciones se les asignaron sus dormitorios y todos se retiraron a descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

Que tal? Les gusto? Este es uno de mis nuevos proyectos n.n tengo planeados 2 OcxJean, este y un AU escolar c:

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

1 año despues...

-hey, teniente, tenienteee~ despierta linda- la dulce voz del chico de cabello bicolor la hizo sonreir, ella se acurruco en su pecho y lo hizo suspirar.

-despierta, querida, hoy vamos a ir por un especimen nuevo- su voz sono algo melancolica pero o dejaba de ser dulce.

-no quiero- se quejo la muchacha aferrandose al torso del chico.

-ire contigo fuera de las murallas por primera vez- la abrazo y le beso el cabello.

-quiero quedarme aqui contigo- ella levanto la vista dejando ver sus ojos esmeralda algo llorosos. El chico sonrio con ternura y la abrazo.

.

.

.

Pasaron los 6 meses, los raven tuvieron que regresar a su lugar de origen pero solo una persona quizo quedarse, la teniente joven se enamoro del joven soldado de la legion de reconocimiento que el primer dia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la ponia nerviosa. Despues de discutirlo por un tiempo, ambos comandantes aceptaron ya que la chica seria de gran ayuda en expediciones y capturas de especimenes. Ella regresaria en la proxima visita de los raven a los grandes muros y con ella se llevarian a la tropa de reconocimiento para enseñarles mas del mundo.

.

.

-solo necesitare a 4 personas para esta captura- hablo la joven teniente a los soldados. El plan era salir a un perimetro pequeño de las afueras del muro Maria, conseguir atraer a un titan pequeño, se le cortaria la mitad de su cuerpo y despues las extremidades para poder llevarlo mas facilmente a ser examinado, durante el camino este seria amputado cada que las extremidades fueran creciendo y cuando estuviera seguro en el cuartel se le inmovilizaria y seria entegado a la señorita Zoe.

-¿solo 5 personas atraparan a la bestia?- preguntaron varios soldados sorprendidos.

-si, usualmente solo necesitamos 3 pero como no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar sin mi equipo seremos 5- todos asintieron. Sabian que tenia razon ya que meses atras la vieron a ella, el comandante Dax y la soldado Isabel, atrapar un especimen de 10 metros. Era lo suficientemente capaz para realizar esa aparentemente dificil tarea.

-bien, los que iran conmigo seran: Mikasa, Rivaille, Eren y Zoe, los demas esten atentos por si algo falla- todos asintieron y comenzo la mision.

Estaban listos sobre sus rapidos caballos, desde la muralla los vigilaban los demas soldados.

-siganme- dijo la teniente y comenzo a correr hacia las afueras siendo seguida por los otros 4 jinetes.

Eren se puso en la retaguardia, Mikasa y Rivaille a los extremos, Hanji al centro y al frente iba Juliette, comenzo a gritar para llamar la atencion de los titanes mas cercanos.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!- gritaba y aceleraba mas a su caballo, de repente escucho las fuertes pisadas de un titan, iba justo detras de ella corriendo y viendola con esa sonrisa tetrica que a muchos ponia nerviosos.

-¡¿que demonios?! ¿Por que no lo detienen?- Jean estaba preocupado al ver la caceria.

-¡Ven aqui bestia!- grito Juliette sonriendo. Estruendos se oyeron detras del grupo, 2 titanes de 10 metros los seguian.

-¡Eren!- grito la guia, el moreno salto del caballo y antes de caer a tierra mordio si mano y se convirtio en titan para detener a sus perseguidores.

Corrieron hacia la muralla, el titan seguia persiguiendo a Juliette y antes de que este la alcanzara ella comenzo a silvar de una extraña manera dandoles asi a Mikasa y al sargento la señal de inmovilizar a la criatura de unos 5 metros. Estos 2 se sincronizaron para cortar los tobillos de titan y por ultimo Hanji salio disparada de su caballo hacia la espalda del titan para asi empujarlo hacia el suelo. Cuando este estuvo en el suelo llamaron a los soldados para bajar una especie de plataforma para poder pasar al otro lado al titan. Mientras esta bajaba Hanji aprovecho para cortar las extremidades del titan mientras Juliette cambiaba sus cuchillas por unas mas afiladas y asi comenzar a cortar el torso del titan.

-Fue una buena caceria- sonrio mientras cortaba la carne del titan.

-lo ves, no tenias que preocuparte- Armin le palmeo la espalda a Jean que ahora podia respirar con tranquilidad. Eren subio la muralla algo canzado y vio desde arriba la escena a lo lejos.

-Esa chica es mas fuerte que el sargento- dijo mientras se sentaba agotado en el suelo.

-lo se- sonrio Jean

-Ten cuidado Jean, te puede dañar tu linda carita si le haces algo- se burlo el ojiverde.

-cierra la boca Jaeger- dijo sin mirarlo y viendo como subian la muralla los cazadores.

.

.

-¿Y la loca?- pregunto Rivaille mientras todos cenaban.

-con la nueva mascota, lleva ahi desde que lo trajimos aqui- hablo Eren haciendo irritar al sargento.

-debi suponerlo- se retiro enojado mientras los demas lo veian alejarse.

-llevo un año aqui y aun no se si son pareja o no- Juliette hablo para despues tomar un poco de agua.

-se supone que no lo son pero sus escapadas no son para estudiar titanes- dijo Jean.

-o limpiar el cuartel- rio burlon Eren

-o crecer para alcanzar los libros de la biblioteca- Conny rio sonoramente haciendo reir a los demas.

-son crueles con la estatura del sargento- Juliette trato de hablar y contener la risa.

-no importa, que al cabo se desquita con Eren- rio Sasha antes de meterse un pan en la boca.

-no es gracioso- Mikasa miraba seriamente a la chica que no hizo mas que atragantarse de comida.

-en fin, yo me retiro a dormir por que el dia de hoy estuvo agotador- la teniente se puso de pie y tras despedirse se fue a su habitacion. No paso mucho tiempo para que Jean tambien se fuera tras ella con el mismo pretexto.

-ay que cansancio- Juliette se estiró y bostezó.

-¿vamos a dormir juntos hoy?- una voz seductora la hizo estremecer.

-pues si tu quieres- se giro para quedar frente a frente.

-entonces...- se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura -vamos a dormir- termino dandole un dulce beso en los labios.

.

.

.

.

.

2do capitulo subido n.n gracias por leer c:

Espero tener las actualizaciones de mis otros fics lo mas pronto posible xD

En fin, es todo por hoy.

Au revoir!


End file.
